Tales of Spyro the Dragon - Theme Songs
by Gameguy95
Summary: Theme songs for my upcoming AU fake TV show fanfic, Tales of the Purple Dragon, based on video game and anime theme songs.


**A/N: This is just a songfic for my upcoming story. The whole story will be an AU but this one is just for fun.**

 **Now just relax, read, and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Progress – Tales of Xillia**

 **Artist - Ayumi Hamasaki**

 **(Fandub English Lyrics: rainbowheartflower)**

 **Nightcore Version (Fast-paced)**

(The dramatic music plays)

The camera zooms over the grassy fields with the clouds moving fast. On the cliff, Hunter is seen sitting on the rocks looking at the sky with a smirk, Elora overlooking the sky with her arms crossed, The Professor using a pair of binoculars to see the sky, and Zoe looks at the sky as well with a big smile.

The camera zooms again over to the farthest part of the cliff, showing Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9 looking at the sky in awe as well.

The camera then spins around and moves fast towards the aforementioned characters one-by-one, with different reactions between, awe, shocked, confused, and impressed.

The camera stops shooting in first-person, revealing Spyro and Sparx flying around in the air.

 _ **Ano toki ni ano basho ni ite**_

 _ **I've been fighting on, and I'll never back away**_

The screen went white with the title logo: _Tales of the Purple Dragon_ , appears in purple shining lights from left to right.

 _ **Tatakatte ita jibun ga**_

 _ **Hoping I can reach all my passions someday**_

The next scene appears in a dragon city, Dragon Square, with dragons, moles, cheetahs, and other species doing their everyday lives. Buying food from marketplaces, working on their jobs, and people coming and going everywhere.

 _ **Subete wa ima wo erabu**_

 ** _All in my past shows who I am right now_**

The next scene shows a young Spyro looking at his mentor and father-figured, Elder Tomas, as he's teaching him how to fly. Tomas flipped his wings and hover in the air, impressing Spyro.

 _ **Tame datta to shita nara  
**_

 _ **You will never see me backing down**_

Spyro attempted to do the same, but ended up crashing into Tomas, knocking each other over to the ground. They both looked at each other for a moment, and then laughed each other.

 _ **Mukiaezu okizari na mama**_

 _ **Lately I have asked why it is that I still try**_

Young Spyro found an egg and it hatched in front of him. Sprax appeared before, and they laugh and chase each other with no care in the world.

 _ **Me o sorashite ita kako wo**_

 _ **Wouldn't it be just easy to say goodbye?**_

Hunter sits at the edge of his treehouse, relaxing before looking at the cityscape.

 _ **Yurushitai to omou no wa**_

 _ **I won't forget, and I'll never quit**_

The Professor is seen creating an invention of some kind in his "secret" laboratory while Elora and Zoe helped.

 _ **yurusaretai kara na no kana**_

 ** _All in my past; now I am ready to face it!_**

The scene cuts to Gnasty Gnorc and his Gnorc minions glaring at the camera. With Gnasty calling out his command by pointing his morning star with demand; initialing an attack to Dragon Square.

Bokura ga tada jiyuu de

 ** _All of the days where we had freedom fade_**

Spyro, Sprax, Hunter, Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9 all charge to the enemy forces, fighting the Gnorcs using their dragon breaths, weapons, and magic respectively. Sprax is seen using a smart bomb on the flying enemies.

Irareta ano koro wa tookute

 ** _Still we move forward on this path, never to be swayed_**

Spyro jumps in the air and perform a mod-air flames-induced Comet Dash to a huge pile of Gnorcs, sending them sky-high and creating a huge crater in the process.

Mujaki na egao dake ja

 ** _Maybe the innocence will not return_**

Shelia performs a drop kick on the large Gnorc, while Hunter uses his bow and arrows and fires explosive arrows, destroying the other Gnorcs as well.

Kono koro wa sugosenai kedo

 ** _Or happy days; all the times for which we yearn_**

Bentley uses his ice club and slammed the larger Gnorcs and their war machines, while Sgt. Byrd did his explosive barrages with Agent 9 shooting a huge laser beam to the remaining forces, making explosions after explosions that almost covers the whole screen, turning it white again.

 _ **Bokura wa susundeyuku**_

 ** _We still move on growing stronger each day_**

Spyro and Gnasty are seen fighting an epic battle on top of a volcano; Spyro using his fire breaths while Gnasty uses his electricity magic, creating a beam-o-war that explodes in contact.

 _ **Soredemo susumi tsuzuketeku**_

 ** _Not even sparing us time to fall down and pray_**

Spyro charges at Gnasty and they both block their attacks and Spyro flies away to dodge his Morningstar from crushing him. The camera sways back and forth showing Spyro conflicted expression as he's charges again.

 _ **Nani ka wo shinjirareru**_

 ** _As long as we keep believing inside_**

Spyro flies aboce Gnasty, who the latter miss his swing again, as he charges up a power flamethrower and unleash it on Gnasty, who have a shocked expression on his face.

 _ **Kokoro ga nokotteiru kara**_

 ** _Our bonds will grow, and will never come untied_**

Spyro's friends and the Gnorcs stares at the powerful explosion that almost looked like a skull on top of the volcano. Spyro's friends all smiles at the scene, realizing they won while the Gnorcs stares at shock.

The next scene shows the crowd of creatures dancing and cheering for their victory and have freedom at last.

 **(Whoa! Whoa Whoa!)**

Elora raise up her sword over her kingdom, regaining her throne as the Princess of Avalar. Many has cheered that the reign of terror from Gnasty Gnorc is no more.

 **(Whoa Whoa YEAH…!)**

Spyro is seen flying through the sky before landing on the Cliffside, the camera slowly zooms out showing all of his friends with him, side-by-side. Spyro then floats up and breathe red and orange flames at the camera.

The flames slowly dissolves revealing the title logo: _Tales of Spyro the Dragon_.

(End Theme Song)

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, this is just for fun. I hoped you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions for a better opening music, tell me that by PMing me.**


End file.
